This invention relates to a carburetor icing preventing device and more particularly to an improved arrangement for heating the carburetor of an internal combustion engine.
As is well known, the function of a carburetor is to vaporize fuel and mix it with air for delivering a stoichiometric fuel/air charge to the engine combustion chambers. When most types of liquid fuel are employed, the vaporization of the fuel tends to cool the intake charge. If the engine and carburetor itself are operting at a low temperature, the heat of vaporization can very well cause sufficient cooling so as to promote icing in the carburetor, an obviously undesirable condition. To avoid this, various devices have been incorporated for heating the carburetor, particularly during cold starting and cold warm-up. The type of devices proposed for this purpose include water heating jackets, electrical heaters and other similar devices. Such heating devices not only add to the cost of the engine, they tend to complicate it and give rise to areas where servicing and maintenance may be required.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified arrangement for preventing carburetor icing.
It is another object of this invention to provide a low cost, simplified and maintenance free carburetor heating device.